monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Project Xenos
Project Xenos was inspired by Setheo's Project Gigas. It is a new world with similar monsters to the rest of the M H universe, and fan fics, but a new world entirely. still a work in progress so dont expect to see much right now. Gojira57 (talk) 12:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Home page Xenos Home Areas Revalius region Drenched Jungle Lakeview woods Scorched Volcano White desert Bitterchilled Tundra Underground Caverns Crystal mountains Sacred mountain Moon isle Primordial Abyss Surrounded sea Tower X Moga region Deserted isle Sandy plains Tundra Volcano 3rd Flooded forest Misty peaks Tainted sea tower 3rd Great desert Underwater Ruin Sacred Land Minegaurd Forest and hills Jungle Desert Swamp Volcano Snowy mountains Great forest Frontier Gorge Great forest Absolute island Nest hole Highland Interceptor's base Tide island Polar sea Castle Schrade Unnamed region from Monster hunter 4 Primeval forest Ruins field Underground cave Unknown sea of trees Frozen sea Monsters Small Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Gargwa, bullfango, mosswine, remobra, giggi, altaroth, bnahabra, vespoid, hornetaur, hermitaur, ceanitaur, erupe, burruku, cephalos, delex, epioth, ludroth, felyne, melynx, velociprey, genprey, ioprey, giaprey, jaggi, jaggia, baggi, wroggi, mollid, jellyfish, catfish, sharq, tuna, arowanna, shakalaka, conga, blango, popo, anteka, kunchuu Large: Bulldrome, gigginox, Queen vespoid, daimyo hermitaur, Shogun ceanitaur, cephalodrome, royal ludroth, velocidrome, giadrome, iodrome, gendrome, Great jaggi, great baggi, Great wroggi, king shakalaka, congalala, blangonga, yian kut ku, grypceros, Rathalos, rathian, Tigrex, Khezu, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Rajang, Gobul, Diablos, Lagiacrus, Monoblos, Plesioth, Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Hypnocatrice, Garara Ajara, Nerusukyura, Tetsukabura, Kechawacha, goa magara, Uragaan, Deviljho, Barroth, Duramboros, Ukalanose, Akantor, Zinogre, Nargacuga, Ceadus, Jhen mohran, Dire miralis, Teostra, Lunastra, Barioth, Wilolu, Shanteiyen, Kushala daora, kirin, Chameleos, Akura Vashimu, Pariapuria, Alatreon, Gogomoa, Fatalis, Mosurah, Abiorugu Subspecies/ Rare species/ Variants: Baelful Gigginox, Purple ludroth, emerald congalala, Copper Blangonga,Blue yian kut ku, Yian garuga, Purple Grypceros, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, black tigrex, Red khezu, Black diablos, Ivory lagiacrus, abyssal lagiacrus, white monoblos, Green plesioth, Glacial agnaktor, Steel uragaan, Jade barroth, Rust duramboros, Stygian Zinogre, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Sand Barioth, Rusted Kushala daora, Akura Jebia, Black Rathian, Crismon fatalis, White fatalis, Gold beard Ceadus, Savage Deviljho, Crismon qurupeco, Golden Rajang, Ravenous wilolu, Giaorugu Dimensions - Reverse world- a world where gravity really means nothing. Every land mass in the reverse world has it's own gravity field, and drifts along Reverse space. People and monsters alike can jump from island to island, using the akward gravity physics of the Dimension to their advantage. - Spacial Rift- a large dimension that is composed of many islands in Space/Time. Each Area is connected by "Wormhole Gates", structures that act as gateways to the other islands. Monsters here are very much different from their counterparts in the normal dimension. - Sea of Time- A large global ocean in the fabric of Time and Space, connected to Spacial rift. Monsters from different Time periods are nknown to inhabit the islands and ocean here. Maps coming soon Domestication Domestication of monsters of all sorts is able to be done in this world. Some are harder to tame than others however. With wild Monsters, this is recommended to be done when the targeted monster is at a young age, although it is possible to tame the adults, which is much harder, depending on the monster's species. Tamed monsters will be smaller than their wild counterparts, but are usually very loyal, and will fight alongside with their masters. Note: Most elder Dragons cannot be tamed. Exceptions will be seen soon. Tameable Herbivores coming soon Tameable bird wyverns coming soon Tameable True wyverns coming soon Tameable psuedowyverns coming soon Tameable cave wyverns coming soon Tameable Brute wyverns coming soon. Tameable Pelegus/Fanged beast coming soon Tameable Leviathans coming soon Tameable Fanged wyverns coming soon Tameable Neopterans coming soon Tameable Carrapaceons coming soon Tameable Amphibians coming soon Tameable Cheliceras coming soon Tameable Elder dragons coming soon Tameable Snake Dragons coming soon Trivia 1) This world will be where ''The Adventures of Goji ''will take place 2) At least 2 original fan fic monsters will appear. Category:Blog posts